


Thinking About You

by OkyDokyPoky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Stiles, Awkwardness, Clubbing, Dancing, Derek Has Issues, Derek Smiles, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Embarrassed Stiles, Gay Bar, Gay Male Character, Grinding, Human Derek Hale, Jealous Derek, M/M, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s), Music, Original Character(s), POV Stiles, Partying, Past Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Stiles is Not a Virgin, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkyDokyPoky/pseuds/OkyDokyPoky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Danny go out to The Jungle together. It's not long after they get inside that Stiles notices a handsome guy in the corner staring (more like glaring) at him. (Inspired by the song Thinking About You by Calvin Harris. I recommend listening to the song before/while/after reading!) </p><p>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking About You

The first thing Stiles noticed when he got out of Danny’s car, was that the club hadn’t changed one bit. It looked exactly the same from the first time they had been there, almost a year ago. That was when Danny had first asked Stiles to come with him to The Jungle. 

Danny got out of the car a few seconds after he did. “Are you sure this fake ID thing is going to work? I mean, not that I don’t trust you, because last time it obviously did work, but this is not the same bouncer and he looks bigger and more, you know, _muscle-y,_ than the last guy.” Stiles was beginning to feel a bit nervous, if his sweating palms were anything to go by.

“Don’t worry, Stiles.” Danny said, giving Stiles one of his lopsided grins, dimples showing in full force. “Everything's going to be fine. I know this guy so just relax and try to not to look too much like a deer caught in the headlights.”

'Aaah...' Stiles thought, 'So that was why Danny hadn’t been talking about this bouncer in the car, even though Stiles had tried asking him questions about the guy on the way there. Multiple times. Danny wouldn’t budge, so Stiles gave up. After a while. (Okay, not really. Who was he fooling? He’s Stiles, he just _needs_ to know things, okay?!).

“So when you say you know this guy, should I be thinking about you and him being casual acquaintances? Or are you two, you know, something… more?” Stiles asked, and he knew he was grinning at Danny, he just knew he was. He just couldn’t help himself. Danny’s face had turned a slight red  – and this was not a look you saw very often on Danny, who had always been the confident, self-assured guy in their little pack of friends – and he was choking on his spit, it seemed. Which only made Stiles laugh. Hard.

“It’s okay dude, no need to be ashamed of yourself. Definitely not when you’ve got a taste of _that_ hot piece of meat.” Stiles gave a nod in the general direction of the bouncer and winked at Danny.

Danny looked down, embarrassed, and mumbled “Yeah, whatever.”

It was getting rather chilly, even for California. A shiver ran down Stiles’ spine, and he could see that Danny was getting cold too. Stiles was still having a way harder time out in the cold, though. It was because he was just wearing a tight (thin) lime green t-shirt with a v-neck that Danny had put on him because apparently his normal ‘baggy’ clothes (they’re not ‘baggy’ Danny! I just like wearing bigger shirts! It's comfortable!) were not club material. Danny wasn’t shaking like a maniac just like Stiles was, but that was probably because the guy was covered in muscles. No, seriously, when Danny and Stiles were still together, Stiles had appreciated his boyfriend's strong arms and rock-hard abs. Not that Stiles was super thin and non-muscle-y. Years of lacrosse practice made him a little leaner. (The tight t-shirt Danny put on him helped to highlight his lean figure too. Stiles had to thank him for it later).

Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts when Danny said: “C’mon, let’s go inside, I’m freezing.”

“Good idea, yeah, let’s go inside.” Stiles said and he followed Danny to the front of the line.

“Dylan, hi!” Danny waved a hand towards the bouncer, and the guy gave Danny a smirk and gave Stiles a single nod in acknowledgement.

The bouncer was tall, he had to be six foot five. At least. And he was covered in solid muscle. He had blond hair and light blue eyes. Now that Stiles was this close, he could see why this guy was a bouncer. He didn’t have the scars and the goatee like the bouncer from the last time they were here at The Jungle, and Stiles immediately liked this guy better. Because that other guy? Was a serious creep. He even tried to 'search' Stiles just as an excuse to run his hands all over him. _Yuck_.

“Dylan, this is Stiles. You guys haven’t met, I think.” Danny waved a hand towards Stiles, who in turn raised his hand with a small wave and smiled awkwardly.

“I’ve seen him before, Dan. Was he here with you last week?” Asked the bou- Dylan. He gave Stiles a slow once over and looked back over at Danny.

Danny’s eyes widened for a split second, but if Stiles wasn’t looking at his face, he wouldn’t have noticed. “Um, yeah. He was with me last week. I didn’t see _you_ though.” Danny murmured the last part, but Dylan just chuckled and gave him a wink.

“I was behind the bar, the one all the way in the back.” Dylan answered. Stiles knew the bar all in way in the back meant that Dylan must have seen them the whole time, even though the drag queens must have kept him busy, Stiles was sure. The first time Stiles was at The Jungle with Danny, he lost sight of Danny right after they got inside. So naturally Stiles began to randomly walk around the club, in search of Danny. It was half an hour later and Stiles was getting kinda nervous at this point. Danny wouldn't answer his phone or his texts and he was nowhere to be seen. It was then that a nice man ( _lady!_ ) came up to him. She introduced herself as Trixie ( _'but sugarbottom, you can call me Princess, everyone calls me Princess 'round here!'_ ) and Stiles had a great time after that. He made some new, interesting friends that night. 

Oh and Danny did find him, eventually. He explained that he had gone outside with some guy to smoke a cigarette. 

Stiles just gave him a smirk and nodded. Because smoking a cigarette did not take you almost two hours.

Besides; Danny didn't smoke.

“Well, this is really nice and all, but can we go inside now? It’s freezing out here.” Stiles said, and he gave an involuntary shudder. This talking with Mr Nice-bouncer-all-muscles-dude was really nice and all, but he was close to getting hypothermia if they continued to stand around outside like this.

“Yeah, Stiles is right. I guess we’ll see you inside in a few hours? That’s when your shift ends, right?” Danny asked Dylan.

Dylan looked from Stiles to Danny and back with a suggestive look in his eyes. “Yeah, that’s right. So, are you here together or... ?”

Danny stared at Dylan for a while like he was going crazy, and then he broke out in a fit of chuckles. Stiles would normally be laughing with Danny, but his teeth were already clattering and he was too cold to react.

“No.” Danny said in between breaths. “Stiles is not my boyfriend.”

Stiles’ face flushed. This bouncer guy really thought he and Danny were together? He never thought about it after their breakup, Danny had always been a good friend to him, nothing more. Even when they were still together, the feeling of really being together like that was never there with both of them. Sure, they had had _lots_ of sex, and sure they had kissed like the horny teenagers they were, but they parted on good terms. They just weren’t meant for each other, and they accepted that. Danny would always be Stiles’ best friend, nothing would change that.

His thoughts were interrupted when Danny pulled him inside the club by his hand. He saw Danny wave over his shoulder towards Dylan the nice bouncer.

“Was nice meeting you, Dylan!” Stiles shouted over his shoulder. He heard Dylan chuckle before Stiles was dragged inside, where the music was so loud that the only thing you were able to hear was, well, the music.

Danny led him to the bar and got them both a few shots. It was good stuff, Stiles had learned. He just had to keep the drinking to a minimum because even though he was sleeping at Danny’s tonight, his dad wouldn’t be too happy to see him with a hangover when he got home tomorrow.

Danny lightly punched him against his shoulder, to get Stiles’ attention. “So, did anyone catch your eye tonight?”

“Um, not really, no.” He didn’t understand why Danny asked him. Sometimes Danny was a lot like Lydia – he might even have gotten it from Lydia – but when Danny asked questions like this one, there was always more to them. Stiles just knew. Danny probably was expecting him to elaborate, because he was staring at Stiles with an expectant look.

“I see” Danny said slowly, he took a sip from his cocktail and he casually leant back against the bar. Again, this was such a Lydia thing to do. “So not even that guy in the corner that is staring at you like he wants to take you right here, right now?”

Stiles turned his head around so fast, that he thought he could hear the bones in his neck crack over the loud music that was playing. There was indeed a guy in the corner, staring – well, more like _glaring_ – at Stiles. He was about 15 feet away, but there was nothing blocking his view and Stiles found himself blushing.

“H-How long has he been staring at me like that?” He asked Danny, trying to keep his voice even. It didn’t work, when he looked back at Danny there was this mischievous glint in his eyes, and Stiles knew what he was up too. Sometimes Stiles likes to think Danny is a supernatural creature, like a werewolf, because he always seemed to know when Stiles was upset or distressed about something. But it’s not like that keeped Danny from _always_ making Stiles blush when he got the opportunity to do so.

“Well, I just noticed him when I turned around, but he has probably been staring at you since we came in, and that was like fiftheen minutes ago. I think he’s into you, you should go talk to him.” Danny said more to himself than to Stiles, and he gave Stiles one of his wicked smirks.

“That’s really funny, do you have eyes, Danny? Someone like that is not ‘into’ someone like me. That only happens in those stupid romance stories you read online. And he looks scary, like really, _really_ scary, dude. Like he will rip my throat out. With his _teeth_!”

Danny had this look on his face like he’d already won. Of course he’d think that, Danny was annoyingly good at pairing people up (apart from his own relationships, but they never talked about that).

When it was clear that Danny wasn’t going to let this go any time soon, Stiles just signed.

“That look on his face, dude, it’s creepy.” Stiles said to distract Danny from his probably evil thoughts to pair them up. The guy was still glaring at him, and he hadn’t moved a single inch, from what Stiles could see. He quickly turned his head back to Danny. “He’s freaking me out, can we just forget about the Mr Creepy McCreepypants in the corner and dance or do something other than just stand here being looked at by this guy?”

Danny looked up, surprise written all over his face. Stiles never really asked Danny to dance with him. When he did, he was either drunk or in a similair situation as they were in now. Often the creepy fellow would stop staring at them and look for a new victim to stare at, so it worked most times.

“Yeah, sure, let’s go.” Danny answered.

When Stiles and Danny walked hand in hand to the dance floor a new song started to play, and soon they found themselves grinding against each other to the beat of the song. Electronic music pounded in their ears and their bodies moved like one. The bass beating through them like a second heart. Danny made Stiles turn around so now Stiles was standing with his back against Danny’s front. He immediately knew why Danny had done this. He was in _perfect_ view of the creepy guy in the corner. Stiles tried to turn back around in a not so subtle way, but Danny noticed the second he started to turn.

“Oh, come on, Stiles!” Danny said in his ear. “You know I like dancing like this!”

If Stiles could see Danny’s face now, he knew there would be a shit-eating grin there.

He just _knew_.

“I’m going to get something to drink, you want anything?” Danny asked Stiles. Stiles shook his head. He was not going to get drunk tonight, or he would at least try not to get drunk. It was hard staying sober sometimes, even more so with Danny buying him drinks.

And then the warmth against his back was gone, he turned around to see Danny walk back to one of the bars closest to them. Stiles must have looked like a lost puppy, because suddenly there was Dylan up in his face.

“Hey, you!” He said in Stiles ear.

Stiles gave an awkward smile to acknowledge he had heard what Dylan had said to him.

He pulled Dylan close, because why the heck not? He placed his hands on Dylan’s shoulders and Dylan seemed to think this was a good idea because he wrapped his big, strong arms around Stiles’ back.

“Danny is getting something to drink, if you want some too, I suggest you go to him.” Stiles said to Dylan. “He’s at the bar, over there. “ Stiles said, keeping one hand on Dylan’s shoulder and the other hand pointing in the direction Danny went to get a drink.

Dylan nodded, and with a smile and a quick peck on the cheek he left Stiles to get a drink for himself.

Stiles looked around, missing the relaxing warmth already. He was trying to not look at ‘ _The Guy’_ in the corner, but it was getting harder and harder. When he did look up, he saw the same creepy guy, still standing there, still in the same position, and worst of this all was that he was still _glaring at Stiles_.

“You should just go and talk to him” Stiles yelped and turned around as quickly as he could to see Danny standing there with a drink in his hand, Dylan behind him.

“Oh my god! Danny! You scared the living pancakes outta me!” Stiles said to Danny, trying to look angry. Danny just smirked and started to shove Stiles in the direction of Mr Creepypants.

“Danny, no! I- hey stop it! I don’t want to talk to him! N- Danny I swear to god if you-“ And then with one final push Danny was gone, and he knew he was about a feet away from the guy. He turned around slowly, an awkward smile on his face.

“Um, hi?” Stiles said with an awkward wave of his hand, kind of super awkward because of the bodies that were bumping into him.

He was getting really nervous, his palms were sweating and his heart was beating so furiously that it felt like it was trying to break out of his chest.

Stiles awkwardly rubbed his palms against his tight jeans – again, Danny’s choice of clothes. He really needed to ask Danny if all of the tight clothes were really all that necessary, but he knew what Danny would answer, so he didn’t bother –

The guy was still glaring at him, not even giving so much as a nod or a smile in acknowledgement.

 “Soooo…” Stiles said slowly, because he could not go longer than a few moments without talking, aside from when he was gaming, or sleeping, or eating. “I noticed that you were glar-“ He couched awkwardly, “ _looking_ at me.” Stiles wanted the ground to swallow him whole, he was so awkward with strangers, even a conversation with an old lady asking what time it was while he was doing grocery shopping would turn into an awkward battle of silence. Eventually he told the lady what time it was, of course, but it still was awkward. 

Again, no answer. No smile, no wave, not even a blink of an eye. This guy was really getting on Stiles’ nerves.

“Look, dude, I don’t mind you staring at me or anything like that, it’s not like it’s forbidden to look at people, but at least tell me why?” The last part sounded a little too desperate than he had originally planned, but it got the figurative job done.

“Looking, not staring.” The guy answered.

Seriously? What was this guy's business anyway? Stiles was definitely getting a headache if this ‘conversation’ kept going in the direction it was.

“Whatever, dude. I’m just going to go now and leave you and your creepy aura of broodiness.” Stiles said. He turned around and started to walk away.

“Wait!” The man said, he took hold of Stiles lower arm and turned Stiles around so that he was facing him again.

The guy was really close now, and even in the dimmed lights of the club, he could make out pale green eyes, with a hint of blue and… gold? He wasn’t sure about that last one, it could also be the light. But anyway, his _eyes._ Stiles could get lost in those.

Stiles’ eyes wandered over the guy’s face. He noticed the guy's five o’clock shadow, his eyes drifting lower towards his mouth, but when he realised what he was doing, he snapped his eyes back up again, to stare into those deep, beautiful, lovely, ca-

No. He was not doing this. Not now. He was already half drunk because of course Danny had bought him a lot of shots immediatly when they got in. Also; he was not going to pop a boner when this guy was literally pressed as close as can be against him.

“Um, so, yeah, this is awkward.” Stiles muttered, just to have something to say.

The guy blinked at him and stepped back immediately, and drew his hand back like Stiles was on fire. He cleared his throat and said with a deeper voice:

“Sorry about that, I- I just want to talk to you.” He was staring at the ground and Stiles couldn’t help himself, he was chuckling.

The guy looked up and now the tips of his ears were flushing bright pink.

“Oh, sure, dude. Sorry about that. It’s just that, you know, I think this is so awkward and it’s funny to see the person that I’m talking with on a same level of awkwardness.” Stiles said to the guy.

Stiles knew he was not making this any less awkward, and he was aware of the fact that the guy was really ripped, Dylan would be jealous if he saw this guy’s body, and  – oh my god, those biceps were godlike – Stiles took a moment to fully take the guy in, he was really handsome. Like, cover model handsome. No, cover model wouldn’t do, more like a Greek god. Yeah, he was probably a gift sent from the heavens, Stiles thought.

The guy was giving Stiles a once-over too, apparently. Because when he saw Stiles looking up at him, his eyes shot up again.

“Derek.” The guy said, he was shifting his weight from foot to foot, like he was the one to be ashamed.

“Uh, what?” Stiles really wasn’t paying attention to what the guy was saying, his pecs, biceps and shoulder muscles were way more interesting at that particular moment. The tight, maroon shirt the guy was wearing was way too distracting for Stiles to form any words or thoughts. Stiles knew he shouldn’t be getting his hopes up, because _look_ at this guy, not something Stiles would ever get to lay his hands on.

“My name, it’s Derek.” The gu- _Derek_ said. The name really did fit him, it’s a strong name, nothing like Stiles or his ‘real’ name. God, how he hated his real name.

“Oh, I’m Stiles.“ Stiles pulled his hand out of his pocket and moved it up to shake hands with Derek. Derek looked at the hand for a second too long, and when Stiles started to awkwardly and slowly pull his hand back, Derek took a hold of his hand and shook it with a firm grip.

Derek held his hand for longer than was really necessary, but Stiles liked it. He didn’t mind the few more seconds of the comfortable warmth around his hand that Derek’s hand provided.

“So, what brings you here, Derek?” Stiles asked. Derek sat back down again and gestured for Stiles to sit on the bar stool next to him.

“Same reason as you, I suppose. To have a good time, just not think about the important stuff and letting it all go for one night.” He answered honestly. “You want something to drink, um... Stiles?”

Stiles tried not to think too much about the way his name sounded coming from Derek’s lips, Derek’s really kissable lips, and he nodded slowly, he didn’t know why – he wasn’t really thirsty – but he just took the beer Derek had ordered for him and there was a split second when their fingers met, and it was like electricity went through Stiles in that moment. Derek pulled his hand back quickly, though, like Stiles’ skin was on fire again.

Stiles really wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he was not going to because he really did _not_ want to sound like a creeper. He just met the guy like, two minutes ago.

“I saw you dancing with some other guy. Seemed like you were having a good time. Are you just friends or…?” Derek asked him. Derek looked down embarrassed, took a sip form his beer and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Stiles snorted. “Why does everyone think me and Danny are in a relationship? Because we’re definitely not!” Stiles exclaimed. “Okay, that is not the complete truth, we were together for like, three months, but we were just not meant for each other. We’re just friends now.”

“Oh, sorry, I just saw you two together and I thought, you know…” Derek drifted off and he sipped his beer again.

Stiles copied the action, beer was not his favourite thing to drink, _but there are worse ways to get drunk,_ his mind filled in for him. Not that he was getting drunk, not tonight at least. At least he kept telling himself that.

“Nah, Danny and I just go way back. What about you though? I haven’t seen you with anyone tonight.” Stiles said, looking into Derek’s eyes.

Derek grimaced and said after a long moment: “I’m here with my two sisters, Cora and Laura, they’re probably on the dance floor doing God knows what. They always take me with them, not that I really mind.”

It was weird hearing such a long sentence from Derek, apparently the beer had helped him lose some of his stoic exterior. Derek was still frowning, though, but his frown was not as deep as it had been before.

“I always go here with Danny, he’s the guy I was dancing with, which you probably already figured out at this point because I’ve already mentioned him.” Stiles really should get a new brain-to-mouth filter. His was apparently broken beyond repair.

Derek drank the last of his beer, and Stiles continued to absently sip his beer.

Derek ordered a new beer and looked over to Stiles, a questioning look on his face. “You want another one?”

Stiles shook his head. “I’m good, you don’t have to buy me drinks all night to win me over.” Stiles grinned a little at the look on Derek’s face.

Derek didn’t seem to know how to respond to this, so Stiles quickly said: “I mean, I don’t even want to get drunk, so I’m good. But thanks though, for asking and all.”

Derek nodded, and took his beer from the guy behind the bar. Stiles saw the guy winking at Derek, and when he looked back over to Derek, he noticed he was staring at a napkin with a number written on it.

Stiles’ stomach did a backflip when he saw the guy winking at Derek, but when he saw the napkin in Derek’s hands, his stomach did a double backflip.

“Stiles, what th - ?” Derek said. Stiles didn’t know why he did it, but he had snatched the napkin out of Derek’s strong hands, then had balled it up and had thrown it towards the moving crowd on the dancefloor.

When Stiles looked back again, he saw Derek staring in the direction the napkin had been thrown in, and when he looked at Stiles there was a weird, questioning look on his face.

“You don’t need that, you’re with me.” Stiles said matter-of-factly and a gave a one-shoulder shrug.

Derek’s frown deepened, and for a second Stiles thought that Derek would get up and walk away. But then he said: “I get these sort of people winking and giving me their numbers all the time, I don’t really mind. I just take it to be polite, is all.”

Stiles wasn’t expecting this, so this Derek was single? He looked like a Greek god, and he did not care if people were trying to get into his pants. How was this guy real?

“Oh.” Stiles said awkwardly. “Sorry about that.” He took a sip from his beer, and by his surprise it was already empty, so he sat it down again. Awkwardly.

“If I would give you _my_ number, would you take it? Like for real?” Stiles asked Derek, choosing not to look at Derek but at his empty beer bottle.

After a moment, Derek had still not reacted and Stiles began to worry, he looked up and Derek’s eyes were wide open, his mouth opening and closing and looking like the weird fish Stiles had gotten from his aunt when he was five.

“I-, Um, I-“ Derek stuttered. He was still looking at Stiles like he had just turned into an abominable snowman, which was crazy because it wasn’t even winter and it was really hot in the club. Or that could just be Derek, Stiles was not sure.

But Stiles got it, he really did. Derek was way out of his league. Stiles was just stupid enough to think, just for one second, that he could have someone like Derek. Stiles was okay with it, he really was. Okay, perhaps he needed a few minutes of alone time to get it out of his system, but he would get over it. Derek was just another guy that didn’t want him, right?

No, not right. Because this time it really had felt different. Maybe Stiles was just going crazy, he wasn’t sure anymore.

“It’s okay, I get it.” Stiles said as he tried to stand up from his barstool. “Not like I had any chance to begin with.” He mumbled under his breath.

Derek raised his hands in front of him like he saw something precious, and his eyes got even bigger. If they got any bigger now, they would pop out of Derek’s head, Stiles was 110% sure about this.

“N-No. I- I like you.” Derek says so suddenly that it made Stiles freeze and turn back around.

Yeah so Derek was just tryin – Wait. Hold up. Stop.

What?

Derek. Likes him? If someone would say that this was unexpected it would be the biggest understatement of the century.

“Uhm… huh?” Stiles couldn’t form words properly, so he just went with silence for a change.

Derek was looking at him with a deep frown still on his face, his eyes were still wide open with horror, like he couldn’t believe what he had said.

“I think I like you Stiles.” Derek said. He was looking down now and even in the dim light Stiles could see that the tops of Derek’s ears had turned pink again.

“Y-You’re serious? You? Like me?” Stiles asked him, doubt creeping up on him because of course his mind would tell him that _Derek is way too hot for you, he would never go for someone like you._

“Yeah…” Derek fixed his gaze on Stiles again. “Why? Don’t you... ? I-, It’s okay if you don’t- ”

“Of course I like you! You’re awesome and... and look at you!” He did not just say that out loud. If Derek had ever thought he liked Stiles, that would be gone now, all gone, evaporated into thin air. Poof.

Thanks brain, for showing once again that he had no control over his mouth.

Derek didn’t seem to know how to respond to this, so he just took another sip of his beer. He was looking like he was trying to break the world record at frowning for the longest time. He was totally going to break that record at this rate, Stiles thought.

“Weeeeeell,” Stiles said, “this is pretty awkward so I’m going to just give you my number now, 'kay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Derek answered. A smile appeared on Derek’s face and it was a really, really good look on him. Stiles made a mental note to try and make Derek smile more.

Derek handed over his phone and Stiles added himself to the list of contacts (there weren’t so many, but who was he to judge)  – it took Stiles a few tries because Derek was standing very close to him, so close that he could feel Derek’s warmth radiating off of his body, and Stiles’ hands were shaking – After he finally managed to put his number in Derek’s phone, and Derek had texted him so he had Derek’s number, a new song started.

“Oh my God. Derek, I love this song!” Stiles squealed. “C’mon, you have dance with me!”

To Stiles’ surprise, Derek lifted his hand and there was a questioning look on his face, like he was asking Stiles for permission to dance with him. Stiles kind of felt like a princess, but he quickly shoved that thought from his mind because, no. He was not some damsel in distress. Although he did like the idea of Derek carrying him bridal style. Hmm, Stiles would have to come back to that thought later because Derek was looking at him with an expectant look on his face. After Stiles came back from his thoughts, he quickly took Derek’s hand in his and Derek led them towards the big crowd in the center of the club, the music got louder and personal space was forgotten along the way.

Derek turned around – he was still holding Stiles’ hand, which was just all kinds of adorable – but quickly let Stiles’ hand go so he could put both his hands on Stiles’ hips, but just barely, like he was teasing Stiles. The problem was that he wasn’t teasing Stiles like, at all. He was just scared, if the look on his face was anything to go by. Stiles just rolled his eyes at him and he grabbed Derek’s hands with his own, and put Derek’s strong arms more firmly around his waist. Derek looked surprised at first, but there was the smile again a few seconds later, so Stiles didn’t mention it. Stiles noticed his hands where still kind of awkwardly hanging on his sides now so he brought them up to Derek’s torso and placed them on Derek’s pecs, the top of his fingers touching Derek’s collarbones. Like he had imagined, Derek’s body felt really nice pressed up against him. He felt the solid muscle of Derek’s torso (and the hard wall of muscle pressing against his belly was probably the world’s biggest family of abs). Derek’s muscles were warm and hard (but strangely soft, too) and just _so good_ under Stiles’ palms. Which was weird but still pretty nice.

Derek seemed to approve of them standing so close to each other and he pulled Stiles even closer. Stiles had to pull up his arms and wrap them around Derek’s neck. Like this, Stiles could see every hair on Derek’s eyebrows and he was about a few inches smaller, so that meant that they must be standing really, really close. Not that Stiles was complaining, he liked Derek. A lot. Even though he didn’t know very much about him at all, but they would get to that later.

The song that had started playing was definitely one of Stiles’ favourite songs. The bass was drumming through him again and he was here with Derek pressed close to him and he suddenly came to the realisation that they were the only ones not moving to the beat, they were just standing there, still like stone, just looking in each other’s eyes. So Stiles began moving, and soon Derek followed.

Stiles could see that Derek didn’t dance very often, but he was a quick learner. Soon they were grinding together to the beat and Stiles loved every second of it.

Stiles hadn’t even noticed that someone was standing behind him, and that this person was pressing his body against Stiles’ body, until he heard a familiar voice in his ear.

“I see you’re enjoying yourself!” Of course, it was Danny. Who else would it be.

Stiles looked back at Derek, who was giving the most murderous glare Stiles had ever seen over Stiles’ shoulder, it was probably aimed at Danny, who was still grinding against Stiles’ back.

Stiles leaned closer to Derek, and said in Derek’s ear: “It’s just Danny, he’s trying to get you to make a move on me. He’s always like this, just ignore him.” Stiles leaned back and grinned up at Derek, who was looking at Stiles with a serious expression, but he gave a nod and leaned closer.

Oh god. Stiles heart skipped a beat. But then Derek’s mouth – which Stiles was not at all staring at right now – took a different route, and Stiles could feel Derek’s lips against his ear when Derek said in a deep voice: “Yeah, I know. I still don’t like him, though. It’s obvious that I’m dancing with you, so he should find some other vertical surface or person to grind against.”

When Derek pulled his head back, there was possessive grin on his face. Stiles liked that look, it kind of turned him on. It kind of _really_ turned him on _a lot_. Not that he would admit that out loud, because that would be awkward and really weird.

Apparently Danny had gotten the memo because he moved away from them to probably go and dance with Dylan, who was still standing at the bar as far as Stiles could see in this position. When Stiles looked over his shoulder, he saw Danny smirking at them and he gave a wink to Stiles. A moment after Danny winked at Stiles, Derek turned them around and pulled their bodies even closer together, if that was even possible.

Stiles turned around in Derek’s arms, his head was pressing against Derek’s neck and shoulder, and his ass was carelessly grinding against Derek’s front. And if Derek’s growing bulge in his pants was anything to go by, Derek was having as great of a time as Stiles was having. Stiles liked the feel of it, though, so he didn’t mind. At _all_. It actually turned him on even more, to the point he thought he would burst. Derek adjusted them so that Stiles could bring one hand op to cradle Derek’s neck, and Stiles’ other hand went in Derek’s back pocket. Derek placed one hand on the front of Stiles’ leg and one just under his belly button.

Stilis _really_ liked this position, not just because he could feel all of Derek pressed against his back (no seriously, no kidding. All. Of. Derek.) but because one hand was on Derek’s neck, with Derek’s warm breath against his wrist and he could feel Derek’s heartbeat through his fingers were they were pressed against Derek’s neck. The other hand was sort of just kneading Derek’s beautiful, sculpted, Greek god ass. Jeez, this guy was amazing.

 

And if Stiles didn’t let go of Derek for the rest of the night, then can anyone blame him, really?

 

No, Stiles did not think so at all.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! kudos & comments are always appreciated! :)
> 
> This work was not beta'd so all mistakes are my own, please let me know if there are any major ones!
> 
> (Thinking about you – Calvin Harris)


End file.
